The Secret of the Ooze
by John Bigboote
Summary: Untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz.


"_So this is your child, is it? I think I'll rip it out of her belly and devour it first. The blood of both mother and child can be the offering that inaugurates the new world that is about to begin!"_

\- Liquid Snake to Solid Snake, Metal Gear Solid

"_Snake! Come! Kneel down and sacrifice yourself! Your blood will be the first to be spilt by this historic weapon! Consider it an honor… a gift from your brother! Now you shall bear witness to the demon weapon that will drag the world into the 21__st__ century!"_

\- The Demon Lord to Princess Tiana, Cautious Hero

"_Oh no! Not again!"_

\- John Hurt, Spaceballs

"_Well there's something you don't see every day."_

\- Peter Venkman, Ghostbusters

* * *

The Goddess of Sealing learned the hard way she couldn't seal away everything by herself. Ariadoa returned to the world of Ixphoria desperate to fix the mistakes she'd made that led to its downfall. The once green kingdom had become a forsaken nightmare realm where demons reigned supreme and mortals were an endangered species. She was convinced she was the only one who could bring any salvation to this tragic place. With the knowledge she learned in her first failure, she returned to the world and went straight to the Demon Lord's final stronghold. It was her penance for what she had caused. It was her self-induced exile. Outnumbered and with only her sealing powers, she knew her chances were slim. But she couldn't bear to let anyone else get hurt if she failed to stop him this second time.

Maybe she was the one who needed a lesson or two on how to be more cautious.

Smoldering hot steam brushed across Aria's chest from the Demon Lord's nostrils. She was dangling off the ground with her arms stretched above her head and her wrists locked in his ruthless webbed grip. Hundreds of shadowy amphibian creatures were staring up at her from behind the pillars of the demon temple. Battered and drained of her magic after multiple failed sealing spells, she found herself helpless at the Demon Lord's mercy again.

"I thought I smelled a familiar stench," he growled as he held the deity's weakened physical incarnation in the air. "You're the same goddess who was with that party the last time."

He croaked out a chuckle as the tip of his sticky extending tongue flicked over his lips.

"I'm disappointed you didn't bring that healer woman with you. I was hoping she'd bring me another fresh snack in that little belly of hers."

"Keep Rista out of this! This is between you and me!" Aria spit back in hatred. Her spirit would fight on no matter how much her physical strength was exhausted.

"Ah, so you offer yourself in her place," the demon said. A terrible idea began to surface from the watery depravity of his mind. "I'll be able to make quite the tribute out of you."

"You think you can scare me like last time?" Aria scoffed fearlessly. "The worst you can do is gobble me up again!"

"As enticing as you make that offer sound," the demon croaked in amusement, "I'm already quite full. I'm not the one you're going to be providing nutrients for."

He swiped two of his four arms across her waist, ripping off the bottom half of her dress and revealing goddess in all of her humiliating glory. Her attitude abruptly changed to wide-eyed shock as the Demon Lord's long dripping tongue pet her on her bare hips.

"This world has been growing a bit tiresome lately," he announced in a voice the entire chamber could hear. "I think it's time we jack things up to Triple S."

The mere thought drove a shiver down the valley of Aria's naked lower spine. Ixphoria's risk factor had only been rated B when she first visited, back when things had been looking so brightly for Seiya and Tiana. After all the terrible things her mistakes had caused for the world, what would possibly put its rating above SS?

She was suddenly swung by her wrists as the Demon Lord carried her through the air to a dark corner away from his throne. The surroundings dimmed and turned flickering orange as she was taken to a more secluded area surrounded by candles. He let her go by flopping her flat on a stone altar that was unforgiving to her back and felt cold and slimy against her rear.

The Demon Lord loomed over the top of the altar where Aria's head was situated. He was grinning hideously and crossing both rows of his arms across his chest.

"Bring them," his voice rumbled toward the hundreds of yellow eyes staring at the goddess from the shadows. "We'll use this disgusting carrying pouch as my hatchery."

On the other side of the altar where Aria's feet faced up, the shadowy figures crept into the light. They came in all varieties of humanoid frogs, toads, salamanders, and crustaceans. They all carried black gel-covered bundles that resembled grapes clumped together in vines of damp seaweed.

She shrieked as dozens of webbed hands and slippery flippers grabbed her by her ankles, knees, and thighs. Countless demons worked on getting her legs spread while even more crowded at end of the altar with handfuls of the grape things. The first batch was lowered toward the base of her pelvis.

They went into her easily enough despite her frightened struggling. Little dark slimy things no bigger than tadpoles getting shoved into the part of her where children were meant to grow. With her magic depleted and her body worn down from the battle, the demons had found the one part of her that still had any potency. The feelings quivering and sloshing deep within her waist were minor at first, even relaxing in an odd way. Whatever aches or muscle strain she started to feel were instantly alleviated by the sensation of cool aquatic goo washing through all the necessary channels. But as more guppies were recklessly introduced into her in callous fistfuls, she watched the demons working between her thighs with one eye wide with terror and the other squinting in discomfort.

While she was still being loaded with slimy flippers that treated her with the same delicacy as a thief greedily and hastily digging through a leather purse, several of the other demons held their hands closely over her abdomen and began applying a curse of incubation to her maternal organ. The demonic embryos deep in her belly came out of their hibernation, triggered by her body's warmth and mixing with enough of her celestial gene so they could barely be considered her offspring.

Aria grasped as her waist began to bulge. And bulge. And bulge. The children grew at a magically accelerated rate, reaching months of development in only seconds. The dreary light of the candles around the altar glistened off the sweat and demon slime covering goddess's grievously swollen bare belly. There were moments when only the largest parts of her body surfaced in the light, taking a form like two cannon balls stacked on top of a round water vase. Her face would fade in and out of the flickering orange glow, but her constant frantic gasps and groans made it clear the three massive swellings were part of a living woman and weren't just the sculpted exaggerated features of an ancient fertility idol. Her hands held the sides of her merciless motherly bump while she weakly shifted her thighs. It was an endless struggle to find a comfortable lying position under all the extra burden sitting on her pelvis and spine.

"What's wrong, goddess?" the Demon Lord chuckled above her head to mock her aching and shameful form. "Your mage friend begged dearly for me to spare her belly so she could carry her little piglet to term. Those were the last squeals she ever made. Now you don't want to carry a few of mine?"

Aria shifted her hips with alternating grunts and groans as more and more embryos were pushed into her womb. Her thighs twitched as the muscles between them started to stretch and contract. Her nails clawed into her belly and she yelped through clenched teeth as her body naturally prepared itself for bringing new life into the world. Only a minute after she had first conceived, she was already going into labor.

The demons at her feet ended their efforts of shoving more foulness into her only so the first batch of sons would have enough clearance to be born. Small dark shapes started to plop on the ground at the base of the altar every time she groaned. The little creatures stood up on two legs and continued to grow as rapidly outside of her as inside. When they were fully developed, they resembled muscular dark green men standing seven feet tall with the freckled features of toads. They were demon princes quickened and nurtured in the conquered ewer of a goddess. Barons of Hell with the power of gods fallen from Heaven.

Aria was only able to see a small glimpse of one of her sons before more of their embryonic brothers were being shoved into her. Her loosened muscles were her body's way of giving its consent, and it made her easier to load up for each new round. Frenzied clusters of flippers and hands constantly pushed more bundles between her thighs at the same time they casted growth spells to keep her captured belly round and busy. Soon conception and birth were occurring practically at the same time. The most sacred part of her physical being had been rendered into a den for evil to freely crawl in and out of. Endless armadas of water demons came swimming out of her breached Valhalla Gates. The unbalanced battle between the goddess and the Demon Lord descended into a hopeless war between her womb and his armies of offspring. He had proven beyond any doubt she was nothing more than a living factory for taking in his liquids and converting them into solids, and the managers made sure production only kept ramping up.

But even a goddess of the Divine Realm had her limits. Aria's screams and groans worsened as more children were being placed in her than what she could reasonably give birth to. Stuffing was being shoved into her faster than it could bake. Her belly quickly ballooned to twice its already unforgiving size. The demon servants kept loading her with more guppies and putting her under more pressure as the Demon Lord commanded. Aria's bloated abdomen stretched until her skin turned red with the webbed indentations of demon children fighting to escape their overly crowded crib.

And then the balloon popped.

A red geyser sprayed through the air with so much force that it put out some of the candles when it came raining back down. Crimson water seeped and pooled at the base of the altar underneath Aria's twitching feet. The last batches of offspring to enter her body sprang back out of her in every direction, rapidly maturing to their adult forms even before they had fully climbed out of the womb. It was a birth designed to show the demons' superiority while fatally taking its toll on the one who bore them. And for Aria, it was the ultimate act of motherhood: Giving her twisted children their lives by sacrificing her own. She just didn't have much say in the matter.

Her wild eyes looked past her belly and down toward her feet. With her mind shattered and her senses going into shock, all she saw were the dark blurred figures of her terrible, wretched, vile, loving children.

"…Ma…" Ariadoa smiled deliriously with blood seeping down her lips as she gasped what were certain to be her final breaths. "…Imma… ma… ma…"

The Demon Lord left his spot at the top of the altar so he could stand over Aria's side. He brushed the tips of his claws over her gouged abdomen as he briefly inspected her.

"This womb has surely quickened its last. Nothing left but shredded flesh and ripped open veins. You've finished your only purpose here, goddess."

There was no scolding for her giving out too soon or praising her for bringing forth more sons than he expected. He simply confirmed his underpowered adversary had completely maxed out her childbearing skill.

"Take all the nutrients you want from this rubbish, my offspring," he said to the new army of demon-god crossbreeds gathered between Aria's legs. "This foolish welping sac only scratched a fraction of my health by herself. She's useless to me now."

The goddess stared blankly at the ceiling with cloudy eyes and murmured incoherently. One her own Hellspawn jumped on top of her with godly speed and viciously bit a chunk out of her neck. Ariadoa was put out of her misery in an instant. Her soul was ejected from the crazed ruins her body had become and soared back to the Divine Realm in a _very _cantankerous mood.

The rest of the full-grown demon infants clustered over the altar like a swarm of sharks after a wounded whale. They completely covered the goddess in darkness, obscuring her from sight as the chamber echoed with the sounds of water splashing and ivory tearing through raw flesh. Aria nursed her sons not just with her grandiose bosom, but with her entire body.

After they had taken all she had to offer, her children rose back at the sides of the altar with scraps of succulent divinity still dripping down their fangs. The Demon Lord glanced over them with barely a small chuckle.

Ixphoria was but a small pond of death and misery. Now his kind would drown whatever faint glimmers of hope it had left and turn it into a true Stygian abyss they could call home. With the unholy blessing the goddess had bestowed to him today, he'd have the power to obliterate this world… and maybe even start conquering others.

GAME OVER

* * *

_Author's note: And that's the heartwarming story of how Wart ended up with his own Koopa Kids._

_Author's other note: Upon returning to the Divine Realm, Aria was greeted by all the other gods and goddesses telling her "Yeah gg Ars. Now we have to deal with your bloodsucking Brady Bunch."_

_Author's other other note: Did you guys read that translation for chapter 99? Man that got dark._


End file.
